


Monster

by KyaKishinuma



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaKishinuma/pseuds/KyaKishinuma
Summary: " "Can’t you see!? Look right in here (Y/N),’’ he pointed at one of his teary eyes, ‘’look right in there and you’ll see the person who killed Chuck! The monster that I am!!’’The words stung. Not because they hurt you, but because it was so clear that the one you loved believed so firmly in them, and it was reducing him to this crushed state.Staring right back into his eyes, you muttered calmly, ‘’All I see in there is guilt and pain, Gally. I see that the person that I love is hurt.’’ "An angsty and fluffy Gally x Reader oneshot that takes place after the books' events.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner) & Reader, Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Monster

The tall grass tickled at your ankles as you ran along the field, peaceful chatter and hushed giggles floating in the warm summer air. The ocean breeze was just perfect, keeping you refreshed in this new home you had all settled in about two weeks again. Flowers of all shapes and colours dotted the lush green scenery. Some sprouted at the base of great thick trees that seemed to reach for the sky up above, others simply grew in unorganized bunches all over the clearing.

The nature's randomness added a more realistic feeling to the place, comforting you after the terrors of the Maze. You no longer wanted to live in a place designed to be perfect, like the Glade. You wanted to live someplace safe, natural, where you were finally free and able start all over again. 

Despite the terrors everyone had gone through, most of them were able to put the past behind them in order to focus on the task at hand, that of creating a new home to live in. The Maze, the Scorch, Crank-infested Denver, those were all over now. 

Although not everyone was able to forget so easily.

Being back in the role you had occupied in the Maze definitely brought up some old, bittersweet memories, although a sense of relief also came with them. You were finally doing what you were good at, bandaging up the injured. Life was simple again, like it had been at the Glade. 

Most Gladers went back to their former roles. That was why you were currently heading toward the Builder’s place, to find a certain Captain. Feeling no need to rush, you took your time to get there, taking in the feeling of the wonderful wildlife brushing at your bare legs. They fluently worked beneath you, used to running like they had previously to keep you alive. With the memories of the past months fresh in your mind, you doubted you'd ever get used to the beauty and peace of this place. 

You slowed down as you approached a group of relaxing Builders, greeting them. Glancing around, you were quick to notice… ‘’Hey, where’s Gally?’’

‘’Gally?’’ Gally's wingman glanced up at you, chewing at her sandwich busily. She swallowed before casually pointing in the ocean’s direction. ‘’He went that way. Said he needed some air.’’

_Pfftt, why need air when we’re out in the open?,_ you internally mocked. Nevertheless, you thanked her for the information before setting off toward the seaside.

As you walked away from the Immunes, you barely heard their resumed chatter. Your mind was elsewhere. 

This wasn’t the first time Gally, your boyfriend, was retreating like this. It worried you, of course. The one you loved was hurting and would never quite tell you about it. You knew it wasn’t a lack of trust. Sure, you had officially been together only ever since you guys got here, but you knew your love was sincere and strong. Things had changed between you two when you saw each other, alive and well, at Denver. You had meant it when you said it was great to see him again. He had meant it when he twirled you in his arms and kissed you hard as soon as you had jumped out of the Flat Trans. 

It didn’t take you very long to find him. He always sat on the same cliff, the one that oversaw the endless ocean. His legs were tangling over the edge as he stared off into the distance, wandering aimlessly in his thoughts. 

Your run slackened into a nonchalant walk as you neared him, not wanting to alarm him. He didnt't acknowledge you. Even as you slumped down next to him, he refused to give off a reaction. Clearly, his thoughts had left him bitter, as they always did.

This rock offered a magnificent view on the sea, whose waves splashed faintly as the wind teased them. It was calm, quiet, peaceful, the perfect place to relax. 

You allowed the silence to stretch on for a few more moments. There was usually no need to speak. You could’ve just sat there and it would've been enough to comfort Gally. But this time, you wanted to do something about the mental torture he kept putting himself through.

You wanted it to end. You wanted him to grant himself the chance he deserved to forget and to be happy. 

You shifted closer to his flank so you could bathe in his comforting, powerful warmth and reach out to lovingly take his hand in yours upon his lap. You gently enlaced your fingers with his as you leaned your head against his broad shoulder, closing your eyes. Gally was so strong, so firm that it was scary sometimes, but you knew that with him, you were safe and protected. There was nothing to fear if he was with you. However, he had the right to allow himself not to be so tough sometimes too. You wanted to be the one to help him this time.

You sighed softly before murmuring, ‘’You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you, Gally?’’

He didn’t reply. He didn’t have to. You already knew you had guessed right. Smiling sadly, you gave his hand a comforting squeeze. You felt him shift to glance down at your intertwined fingers. He observed them for a few moments before speaking in a low, strained voice, showing a vulnerable side to him only you knew about.

‘’I see him everywhere, (Y/N). I didn’t mean to kill him… The WICKED had told me that—‘’

‘’I know, Gally.’’ Your voice was gentle as you interrupted him. ‘’I know. But you don’t have to think about that now. It’s over.’’

The man shook his head weakly, unable to look at anything but your hands as he muttered guiltily, ‘’It’ll never be over. Thomas… He’ll always remember.’’

‘’But he forgave you, didn’t he?’’ You shushed in a soothing tone, stroking his rough skin with your thumb. ‘’He forgave you. It’s okay now. He knows you didn’t mean to.’’ The heavy silence that followed informed you he didn’t believe you. He didn’t think Thomas forgave him like he so direly wanted him to. So, in a lower voice, you added, ‘’I forgive you, Gally.’’ 

He shuffled restlessly, moving so he could look down at you. His blue eyes searched your face desperately, searching for a lie in what you had said. After a moment, clearly frustrated, he brought his free to his head and grumbled, ‘’How could you forgive me, (Y/N)? I’ve killed someone. Don’t you understand? I’m dangerous!’’

You shook your head, muttering firmly, ‘’No, Gally. You aren’t dangerous. You said so yourself, you didn’t mean to kill him. It was the WICKED who made you do it. You were being controlled!’’

Despite your arguments, Gally looked away, obviously upset. You were losing him. No, not now, you couldn’t. He had to listen to you. ‘’Gally, look at me.’’ You released his hand to grip his shoulders, but he still wouldn’t listen. You gave out an impatient groan. ‘’Gally!’’

He finally whipped his head back toward you, his face twisted in pain. A flame of hurt burned in his gaze as he choked, ‘’All right, I’ll look at you (Y/N)! Can’t you see!? Look right in here (Y/N),’’ he pointed at one of his teary eyes, ‘’look right in there and you’ll see the person who killed Chuck! The _monster_ that I am!!’’

The words stung. Not because they hurt you, but because it was so clear that the one you loved believed so firmly in them, and it was reducing him to this crushed state.

Staring back into his eyes, you muttered calmly, ‘’All I see in there is guilt and pain. I see that the person that I love is hurt.’’

And you slid closer, pulling him into a tight hug and sliding his face into the crook of your neck. You felt him break against you then, his body shuddering with quiet sobs. 

Your Gally was not a monster. Your Gally was just a human, a beaten, tired human that had been fighting for too long. 

‘’I’m dangerous,’’ he kept whimpering again and again, his voice stuffy from his crying. ‘’I love you but I’m dangerous, (Y/N). I don’t want to hurt you.’’

‘’You won’t hurt me,’’ you cooed, pressing a loving kiss to his ear. ‘’You won’t hurt me, Gally, and you won’t hurt anyone ever again. Don’t you recall what you’ve done for us? You left the Right Arm to help free the Immunes and bring them back here. You’re a hero.’’

You heard him give off a snort of disgust at that as he pulled back, gawking at you. ‘’A hero, (Y/N)? I’m not a hero. Thomas is. Everyone loves him so much ‘cause he’s so shucking perfect and good at everything. I’m just a…’’ His voice trailed off as he dragged a hand across his face in frustration.

Smiling in amusement as you recognized your boyfriend’s usual hot-headedness, you gently spoke, ‘’Thomas might be a hero, but you are too. You’re just more… Realistic. Heroes are allowed to not be perfect. You’re only human.’’

‘’Do heroes kill people?’’ He was staring down at you intently, demanding for an answer. His eyes were still glittering from his tears, full of fear and pain. 

‘’Do humans make mistakes?’’

He looked away at that, frowning at the fact that, he knew, you were right.

‘’I forgive you, Gally,’’ you repeated firmly. His blue eyes meet your loving ones. ‘’Now it’s your turn.’’

His eyes flickered over your face for a few moments, observing the pure love that shone in your gaze. Observing the girl that he loved in front of him. The girl that he so direly wanted to love, but so direly feared to hurt.

But she wasn’t scared. And he trusted her. So should he not be scared as well?

His gaze dropped as he mumbled, ‘’How will I ever forgive myself, (Y/N)? I can’t…’’

‘’I’ll show you how.’’ Your hand found his again, prompting him to look up at you.

You were smiling, just like you had when he had first kissed you. The world was so much brighter when you were like this. It was this type of moment that he lived for, just to see how beautiful you were when you were so happy. His heart kept beating to keep loving you.

And you lived to see him inevitably smile right back at you.

‘’Okay.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you have feedback to improve my writing, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
